The Daughter And The Son
by Dangerous Combonation
Summary: Jack Sparrow comes back to Port Royal, years later, with a son! His son, Will Sparrow, and Will and Elizabeth's daughter, Jane, fall in love. Can love survive what they put it through?
1. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own PTC, although I definitely wouldn't mind owning Jack Sparrow or Will Turner for a day… mischievous grin>>**

**The Daughter and The Son**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Again**

Jack Sparrow walked along the road, humming "A Pirates Life For Me" to himself, staring at the girls he passed, his eyes flashing. He stopped in front of a house where a teenage girl with brown hair and dark, luring eyes was sitting in the front yard. She stared at him and yelled, "Mother!" A young woman stepped out the front door into the sunlight and responded, "Yes, Jane?" Jane pointed to Jack, who had stopped and was staring wide-eyed at the woman. She looked over to him and said, "Jack?" Jack responded weakly, "Elizabeth." A man came out of the door and repeated, "Jack?"

"Will."

They went over to where he was standing on the other side of the gate, lost for words. It had been 17 years since they had last seen him, sailing away from Port Royal on the Black Pearl. Elizabeth was the first to speak, "It's good to see you again, Jack. Where have you been? A lot has changed." Jack smiled that smile that only he could master **(A/N- sigh)** and said, "Well, a lot has changed for me, too. I've been sailing the world. And I kept true to my word, Elizabeth."

"What word?"

"I taught the entire crew "A Pirates Life For Me" and we sang it all the time."

Elizabeth smiled, remembering that godforsaken spit of land they had spent a night on, singing that song around a bonfire, drinking rum. Will, who was confused, said, "I'm just going to stay in the dark about this one." Jack looked behind them at the girl, still standing there, fascinated by Jack. He said, "And who's the little girl standing there, calling Miss Elizabeth 'mother'?" Will and Elizabeth both smiled fondly at Jane and Will answered, "Jack…Elizabeth and I were married, and this is our 15 year old daughter, Jane Aston Turner." Jack stared at the girl who was now standing beside her mother. She had Elizabeth's natural beauty, and Will's dark features.

"Charmed, Jane Aston."

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye."

"I've heard so much about you and your ship, The _Black Pearl_."

"My old ship, that is."

Will interrupted, "What happened to the _Black Pearl_?"

"I had to give her up for someone."

Elizabeth and Will exchanged glances of confusion and Jack continued, "I met someone, and I got her pregnant and now I'm a father."

Looks of surprise covered the faces of the 3 Turners. Elizabeth turned to Jane and said, "Get inside."

"Mum—"

"I said, get inside."

Jane stomped off to the house and Elizabeth said, "I wish you hadn't said that in front of her, Jack…"

"She's 15, Elizabeth, not 6. I'm sure she knows about things like that already."

Elizabeth sighed and Will said, "Ok, please explain what you said now, Jack."

"What's there to explain, William? Do you really want a play-by-play of _how _it happened?"

Elizabeth cried, "No, of course not!"

"But, who is this girl, and your _child_, Jack?"

"Ah, well, she is Dominique Arielle…French girl wouldn't you know I'd fall for one of them."

"And your…your…"

"My child? Yes, yes…He's 15 now, I suppose. William Sparrow. Named him after you Will. You did save my ass a few times 17 years ago. I also couldn't think of a better name at the time."

Still shocked at how calm he was, Elizabeth said, "And where are Dominique and William? And what are you doing in Port Royal again? If Norrington finds out, he'll hang you."

"William inherited most of my qualities, which can be a blessing…and a curse. He's down at the market, no doubt stealing and lifting girl's dresses. Dominique left him with me and took off for America. I'm in Port Royal because I'm traveling with Will, bonding, you know, that sort of thing. I've seen Norrington already, and I avoided him easily. He's still as stupid as he was so long ago." Elizabeth smiled, remembering how she was going to marry Norrington in order to save Will. Will said, "How long do you think you'll be here?"

"Well, we only just arrived this morning, and I believe I should like to stay for awhile. You know, catch up with my old friends, let things cool down in Tortuga before I head back there for Gibbs, that mangy cur, and kick back for awhile."

Will said immediately, "You must stay here with us." Elizabeth turned to him, startled by the invitation he had given out without so much as thinking of asking what she thought first. Not wanting to be rude, she nodded her head. Jack accepted the invitation and went down to the marketplace to retrieve young William.

A short time later, Jack and young Will returned to the house. Jack went up to the door, and was about to just let himself in, but thought better of it and knocked instead. Jane, who had been watching from the window and waiting for them to come, opened the door with a smile, and almost fell over from the sight of William. He was the spitting image of Jack Sparrow, except his eyes were brighter and younger. William was having the same reaction of Jane's appearance. Her brown hair was in loose curls down past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark, but filled with excitement.

"Miss Jane Aston Turner, meet my son, William Sparrow."

Jane smiled, still breathless. He extended his hand and she took it, shaking it gently, melting from the warmth of his hand. He picked up her hand and placed the top of it at his lips, kissing it gently, sending Jane into another world. She said to him, "It's a…um…pleasure to…make your acquaintance…um, Mr. Sparrow…" He smiled, a smile he happened to have inherited from his father and said, "Ah, the please, my dear, will be entirely mine. And please, call me Will. Mr. Sparrow is good old dad, here!" He clapped Jack on the back, sending dust into the air, as Elizabeth and Will came up behind Jane and smiled warmly at Jack and the young Will.

After dinner, William showed Jack and his son each to a room where they could stay. As he closed the door of Jacks room, he shook his head and said to no one in particular, "Same old Jack…" From inside the room he heard, "You say that like it's a bad thing?" Will laughed and yelled, "Good night, Jack!" He walked down the stairs, sighing from the long day.

Jane couldn't sleep. How could she when someone with such manly good looks and an air of mysterious flair about him was staying in the next room? She had so many questions for him, she didn't even know where to begin! She picked up her candle, then thought better of it, and blew it out before setting it down on the table. She left her bedroom, without even putting on something to show her quite revealing nightdress, and tiptoed down the hall towards Will's room. She reached the door, avoiding all of the squeaky steps, and stood outside, waiting. _Should I knock? _She made her hand into a fist and reached forward, about to knock, then put her hand down, losing her confidence. She let out a frustrated breath and whispered to herself, "Now come on, Jane, you're being ridiculous. Just knock!" She reached up again but before she could do anything, the door had opened and she was being pulled inside. She looked around, but only seeing pure darkness, but feeling the hot breath of someone standing right in front of her.

"You know…it isn't safe to wander the halls at night."

"Um…Will?"

"It also isn't safe to stand outside the door of the son of the best bloody pirate in the world who taught his son _everything_ he knows, wondering if you should knock or not. Even more, it's just plain odd to _talk _to yourself."

She blushed and started to say loudly, "Will—" but before she knew it, his hand was over her mouth and he was whispering, "Keep your voice down. If I know my father, he'll be listening through the walls. We must keep quiet."

"Well what are you going to be _doing_ exactly?" She hoped she hadn't sounded too hopeful or suggestive in any way.

"Hey, you're the one who came to talk to _me_, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, I wanted to talk to you…"

"About?"

"Well, I mean, you live such a fascinating life—"

"Some life. I never stay in a place for longer than a week because then they start looking for my father and me so we have to move. My father's a pirate, which already puts us in a tight spot."

"But like you said, you're father is the best," she gulped before saying the curse word, "bloody pirate there is! What it's got to be like being his _son_! You must truly be the only one who _really _knows him! What it must be like to travel the world, meet new people, see new things, learn to _swordfight_! How exciting!"

"Exciting?" He laughed sarcastically and continued, "I think not. True, I know him, and that's why I know we'll be leaving soon. True, I travel the world and meet all sorts of interesting people. All of who I end up having to leave and never seeing again. Sword fighting? If I _didn't _know how to swordfight, I'd be dead. Imagine trying to live amongst pirates, who by nature are thieves, murderers, and criminals, and _not _knowing how to protect yourself. Does that _really _sound like an ideal life to you?"

"Oh my, yes!"

"You are such a girl."

"Hey!" She slapped him over the head and he winced before saying, "What was _that _for?"

"How dare you! For starters, you will not stereotype me as a 'girl' and say it like we're all pansies and wimps. Secondly, you will not call me a 'girl'! I'm 15, you know. Practically a woman! So _there_!"

He rolled his eyes and turned away from her to cross the room over to the window. She followed him, suddenly feeling a change of heart. She reached him and, seeing that he looked sad, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Will…" He shook her hand off and said, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Define 'okay'. If by 'okay' you mean am I completely happy to not truly know my father, not make any friends, traveling from place to place without any understanding of who I am or where I come from, then no. I am not okay."

"You're Will Sparrow, the son of the greatest pirate to have ever lived!"

"You've mentioned that before. And it's not that I'm not proud of him. I mean, he's a legend! He's had books written of him. But none of them know of me. Nobody knows who I am. I don't even know!"

"Of course you know…"

"No, I don't. I've never met my mother, I hardly know my father. I know nothing of any of my family, and you expect me to be okay with that?"

"Will…"

"Stop trying to mother me, Jane. I don't need a mother…it's too late to try and be a mother to me anyway. I didn't have one as a child, and I don't have one now."

"I'm sure you had a great childhood despite that, Will."

"When you were sad as a child, did you go to your mother for comfort? Or your father?"

"Well, typically I went to my mother, but my father is a very sensitive man so sometimes I went to him."

"But mostly you went to your mother, correct?"

"Yes, but what are you getting at?"

"How many times do you think you felt bad as a kid, Jane?"

"Right many, I suppose."

"Right. Well when _I _was a child, I couldn't go to my mother, as I didn't have one, and I couldn't go to my father because he isn't a "sensitive man" like yours. I mean, you know Jack Sparrow, he isn't exactly a family man if you know what I mean."

"Will, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. Look, like I said before, it's not use trying to mother me, Jane. I had a bad childhood, and that's that."

She looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say. Will saw her looking down and he said, "Look, I didn't mean to snap at you. My father is just…a touchy subject with me." She nodded, still unsure of what to say and feeling terrible that she had brought up something so hard for him to talk about. He crossed over to her and listed her head up with his hand and said, "This is why I stereotype you as a 'girl'. You're…sensitive"

"And there's something wrong with someone being sensitive?"

"No…it's rather attractive on a girl."

She smiled weakly and blushed. She said to him, "Will Sparrow, are you attempting to flirt with me?"

"Maybe…Jane Aston, is that such a bad thing?"

"No…I had rather hoped you would…"

"Oh really…"

"Well, yes."

"Well who am I to perish a young girl's hopes?" He leaned forward and kissed her softly. When they broke apart she said, "Will…" She took a quick deep breath and continued, "I heard your father earlier, describing you as having picked up most of his traits."

"A blessing and a curse…so?"

"Well, I happen to know that your father…well, Jack Sparrow doesn't exactly have the best running record with women now does he?"

"Again, so?"

"How do I know this is real?"

Will smiled, the smile he'd picked up from Jack, and kissed her again. Despite her attempts at remaining calm and collected, Jane found herself going weak at the knees. When he broke from her again he said, "Now tell me, did that not feel real?"

"How do I know that's not just another line?"

He shrugged. She thought this over quickly, studying him as she talked to herself inside her head. **(A/N- I do these quite a bit. Schizophrenic attacks are most fun to write, and I just love doing them. The first speaker is Jane, as she is, and the second is the "more sensible and slightly argumentative" side that hides within us all. Enjoy!) **

"Well he certainly is a charmer…" 

"_Hello! He's the child of Jack Sparrow! He's more than likely going to use you and then dump you like a sack of potatoes!" _

"_But look at him…he's so cute, and he's sweet and gentle and kind!" _

"_It might _all _be an _act!"

"_No, I don't think so…"_

"_Oh, you are so daft!" _

"_But _look at him! _I'd be crazy _not _to take this chance!" _

"_He's putting on an act, just trying to win you over!" _

"_Oh shut up!" _

"_Act, act, act, _act!_"_

"_I don't care!" _

She leaned quickly towards him, catching him in a breathtaking kiss.

**A/N- **

**Well? Is it slightly okay? I hope this story's okay and not totally weird. If I get some good reviews I'll keep it going. If just _one _person wants me to continue, I will, but if not then I'll take it off and try again later when my confidence builds up. This is probably short because there's a whole lot of dialogue and spaces and stuff. I hope the rest of the chapters are a little longer, but you never know with me. Well, please review and tell me what you think or suggestions or things you were curious about or things that should be changed or just whatever! I love reviews! Currently I am grounded so updates are a little spaced off, please hang in with me! Well, hope to hear from you soon! **

**Love, **

**Dangerous Combonation **


	2. Never Happened and Love At First Sight

**Disclaimer: Don't own a 'ting sadly… **

**To let you know: To avoid confusion when Will Turner and Will Sparrow are both in the same conversation, I'll call Turner 'William' and Sparrow 'Will'…unless Elizabeth or Jack is obviously talking to Turner, in which case it should be clear who they're talking to.**

**The Daughter And The Son**

**Chapter 2**

**Never Happened and Love at First Sight**

The next morning Jane woke with a smile bigger than the ocean. _I kissed Will Sparrow last night…I'm so happy, I might float down to breakfast…I'm so full of excitement, I think I could _fly_! Anything is possible now…anything…_

She got up dreamily and got dressed before humming and skipping down the stairs. She reached the dining hall and sat in her usual place, staring at the people around her. He eyes rested on Will, who caught her eye for a brief second, then quickly looked back down at his breakfast. Jack Sparrow was watching the two from his place beside Will, his eyes darting from Jane's hopeful, eager face to Will's deliberate attempt to not look up at her. _Ah…_he thought to himself, _so the little ones want to play, hm? So _that's _what they were talking about last night in his room…it's becoming clearer every second. Oh, I do wish Will would look up and be a real man about it…instead of looking sheepishly at his oatmeal…damn good oatmeal, though. _

William turned to his daughter, whose face had gone from wonderfully happy and eager to crestfallen, and said, "Why are you so happy this morning, dear?"

"Nothing, Father."

"Well it must be _something _because you're never quite _this _happy…"

"Father! It's _nothing, _okay?"

"Oh, come on, Jane…"

Elizabeth smiled and said from the other end of the table, "Will, leave the poor child alone! I don't really think she needs to be interrogated!" William looked back at his breakfast. The table was filled with an awkward silence as everyone remained in their own thoughts.

Jane was thinking, _Why won't he talk to me? Why won't be even _look _at me? I thought what we shared last night was…well, special…Gosh, I knew this was going to happen. I told myself that it wasn't going to be real to him. That he just wanted…something…and so he used me for it. Or maybe he wanted to kiss me and see what it was like…_She almost gasped out loud but kept it inside her head, _What if I'm a _bad kisser_? Oh, this is _terrible_! Oh, gosh…Jane, for starters, you're completely dumb and naïve. Secondly, you're probably the worst kiss he's ever had…well, can you blame me? It _was _my first kiss…well, if you don't count that time George Norrington kissed that day when we were 10…but that wasn't _really _a kiss…I didn't enjoy it in the slightest…but I loved every second of kissing Will…he made me feel so…alive…so bursting with energy…like I could jump to the moon if I really wanted to…So, he was my first _real _kiss. This is great, just great. Forever, you get to remember your first real kiss as being a complete disaster…He's acting like it never happened. Did it happen? Was it all a dream? Somehow it doesn't seem so…then why is he acting like he never even kissed me?_ Jane looked back up at him and saw that he was definitely trying not to look at her. _Oh _why _did I let myself fall to his charm?_

After the painful breakfast was over, Jane ran upstairs and closed the door and locked it without a moment's hesitation. She flung herself on her bed and let the tears fall silently onto her pillow. _I can't believe I'm letting him get to me like this…I can't believe I'm letting him make me cry…_But she didn't stop crying until she heard footsteps on the stairs. They passed her door and headed to the end of the hall, then a few minutes later they returned and went back downstairs. _Just Father going to work…_She resumed her crying.

Footsteps came up the stairs again. _Did Father forget something? _She stopped crying suddenly and listened for a moment. The footsteps stopped outside her door. She could hear someone muttering to themselves, debating whether to knock or not. She got up, wiping the tears out of her eyes, and stood next to the door. She said, "You know, it's quite odd to talk to yourself…" The muttering stopped and Will's voice came through the door, "Can I come in, Jane?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't think I want a lying _pirate _in my room."

There was silence coming from the other side of the door. Jane knew that he was trying to piece together what she had said. His footsteps retreated from the door and went into his room. Jane sat back on the bed. _I can't _wait _until he and his father leave…_Soon the footsteps were back. He stopped outside the door. Jane expected him to call again, but he slipped a piece of parchment under her door instead. She got up and went slowly for it. She picked it up and smoothed it open, reading quickly:

Jane, listen to me. This is not what you think. Please. When I'm around you, I feel so alive and free. I've never felt so free before in my life. You have ignited a part of me I didn't know was there. Jane Aston, I've known you for one day. But one day is all I need to know that I LOVE YOU. Will 

Tears sprang to her eyes. Tears of sadness because she was so cruel to him and she probably had lost him, and tears of joy. _He _loves _me! _Without another second's delay, she unlocked and opened the door, springing out calling, "Will!" A voice behind her said, "What took you so long?"

She turned to see Will, leaning against the wall outside her door. She glanced over the banister of the stairs and saw Elizabeth at the bottom. She stared at her daughter inquisitively and said, "What do you want with Will, Jane?"

"Um, I wanted to ask him…I wanted to ask him a few questions about piracy and such."

"Oh…well, I believe I saw him head upstairs a little while ago. Check his room." She was about to leave when she suddenly thought about something and added, "But don't stay in there very long!" She gave a frightful look and then, deciding to trust her daughter's judgment, left to get back to the book she'd been reading before Jane had shouted.

Jane turned to Will and he said, "So…questions about, what was it…oh, yes, 'piracy and such', hm? Well, fire away!"

"Can pirates love?"

Will stared at her. Jane looked into his eyes and saw depth and warmth. She knew no one could lie behind their eyes. He finally answered, "Pirates can love more dearly than some…because they long for it the most…and it's so hard to find…and who wants to love a pirate anyhow?"

"I can think of someone who would love nothing more than to give her whole heart to a certain pirate."

Will smiled as she quickly filled the gap between them and pressed her lips hard against his. His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands went to his long hair. His lips went to her neck and then suddenly he froze. He lifted his head and caught her eye. They both had heard the footsteps on the stairs.

Jane quickly shoved Will into her room and was about to go in herself when Jack Sparrow appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Ah! Miss Jane! Your mother told me you wanted to ask Will about 'piracy and such'. Did you find him…satisfying enough?"

Jane looked at him, puzzled. She responded, "I suppose so…"

"He was able to…answer…all of your…questions?"

"Er…yes…"

"Good! Did you leave my dear William in his room, then?"

"Actually, I didn't ask him…in his room…"

"Then where did you talk to him?"

"Out here…in the hallway…"

"Did he return to his room?"

"Why are you so bloody concerned with him being in his room?"

"Quite a short temper you have, Miss Jane…"

She breathed out loudly and he said, "I wanted to have a chat with him myself. I was curious if you knew if he was in his room, so I could go and talk to him."

"Well I don't think he's in there."

"Then where do you suppose he is?"

"I think he went downstairs…on the back stairs…"

"Ah! Well…thank you, Miss Jane. You have been most…illuminating."

Jane nodded and he turned and went slowly down the stairs as she retreated into her room, closing the door softly behind her. She had not picked up on Jack's obvious hints that he was fully aware of what was going on. She turned to Will who was standing slightly behind the door.

"Brilliant lie, love. You're house is so large, he'll be searching for quite some time for me before he comes back upstairs."

"Why thank you."

He kissed her softly again.

"Will?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist across her back.

"Hm?"

"Did you really mean what you said in your note?"

"Every word, Jane. Every word."

"Then why did you ignore me in breakfast?"

"My father is a very cunning man. He'd have noticed and known something was going on between us right away."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"I wasn't sure. I thought that by ignoring you, he wouldn't find out right away. I just didn't want him to know right away, before I even knew what was going on. I was confused and scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"I'm terrified of _you, _Jane."

"Of me?"

"I'm so scared to love you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave and hurt you."

"Then don't leave."

"I can't refuse my father, Jane. When he's ready, I'll have to go with him."

"How long do you think you're going to stay?"

"I don't know. My father seems content here. We can't stay for more than a week. Two, if he behaves himself."

She laughed and said, "All through breakfast I kept thinking, 'Was it real? Did it really happen? Was it all a dream?' You kept acting as if it never even happened…it got me so worried about…the silliest of things."

"Oh? Like what?"

Jane looked down at her feet and then looked back up at him and said, "I was worried you had used me for some sick game…or that you had wanted to kiss me, but then I was a bad kisser…"

He laughed and said, "Completely and utterly false."

"Really?"

"Would I still want to kiss you if it were true?"

She smiled and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him again. One day with him, and Jane felt like a totally different person. The week before, she would have never talked to a boy the way she was talking with Will. She was much more outgoing and daring than she had ever been before. It was amazing the effect that one day with him had on her. All she knew was that she loved every second of being with him. She found herself falling at the speed of light for him. She knew she could be herself around him without being afraid of what he would think of her.

"Will?"

"Hm?"

"You say you love me…"

"I'm not just saying it. I believe it."

"How do you know what love is?"

"I know I've never been in love…and I know I've never felt this way…and I know I feel more deeply for you than I've ever felt for anyone. I'd call it love."

"We've known each other for barely a day!"

"So? Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"I guess I never really thought about it."

"Well think about it."

They were silent for a moment and then she said, "Do we have to keep this a secret?"

"What? Us? It probably would be best. I don't think your parents would much like us being together and sleeping next door to each other. Somehow, I think that wouldn't go over well."

"Yeah…but if your father knew, maybe you could stay."

"I don't think it would make any difference to him. He hasn't given a damn about me since my mother died."

"Oh, come on, Will. You know he cares for you!"

"No he doesn't. If he cared, we wouldn't move every few _days. _If he cared, he'd ask me what I thought about everything. If he cared, he would've been more careful with my mother…"

Jane didn't know what to say.

"Will…I'm sure he cares. I'm sure that sometimes he just doesn't show it."

Will scoffed.

"Will! Be reasonable here! If he _didn't _care, would he take you _with him _all these times you've moved? No. He would've left you somewhere to _die_ if he didn't care."

"I'm sorry, Jane…It just doesn't seem likely."

"Well talk to him, okay? For me?"

He looked down at her pouting eyes and smiled. He said, "Of course I'll talk to him. What kind of man would I be if I was too scared to talk to my own father?"

"Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her again before retreating quickly back to his room before they were caught.

**

* * *

A/N- **

**_Whew!_ I'm SO glad I'm done with this chapter! I am SOOOO sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long! It wasn't my intent, believe me. I just got so distracted. I've had a million projects due in school all around the same time, SOLs, exams, plus like 7 stories that I have to update. I'm trying my best to update. SOOOO! What did you think of this chapter? Things are progressing, in my mind, quite nicely! I know it's been a day since they met, and he's already declaring his love for her, but that's why I added that little bit about 'love at first sight' and stuff. I wanted them to fall in love before Jack and Will have to leave (which, I'm sad to say, they eventually will). I won't fill you in on TOO much of my plans right now, because I want it to be a surprise. Anyway, thanks to the people who have reviewed so far, I hope you keep reviewing! **

**Love, **

**DC**


	3. Lovers Discovered?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**The Daughter And The Son**

**Chapter 3**

**Lovers Discovered?**

The next morning, Will found his father, Jack Sparrow, sitting in the sitting room, looking around him. It was still taking him great efforts to get used to the idea of his dear friend, Will Turner, becoming so rich and having such nice things. It seemed like yesterday Will was springing him from Port Royal jail, helping him commandeer a ship of the fleet, sailing out of Tortuga, and helping him win back the Pearl. Jack's thought were interrupted by Will clearing his throat to announce his presence.

"What can I do for you, Will?"

"Er, father…I was curious to know if you knew when we might be leaving Port Royal?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Will stared at him and waited for his response. When he realized that Jack wasn't going to just give him one he said, "Can you tell me when?"

"Certainly I can!"

Once again, Will stared at his father and waited for his response. Again, Will realized that he had to prompt his father into giving him the information.

"Well, then?"

"Well, then, what?"

"When are we leaving?"

"You couldn't have expected me to just _know _what you were talking about."

"I _did _ask!"

"You asked if I knew when and if I could tell you. I had an idea as to when and because I happen to have the lovely gift of speech, I certainly had the ability to tell you. You must always remember, Will, to think about your questions. Ask them correctly. Same with answers. Think them through and give the right one."

"Ok, so will you tell me when we're leaving right now?"

"All in good time, Will. All in good time…" He paused and looked Will over, "Out of sheer curiosity, boy…why so keen on leaving so soon? Don't you _like _staying in this house? Are William and Elizabeth Turner not to your liking? How about Miss Jane Aston?"

"No reason, father. I was just curious so I know what to expect."

"Ah. Now there's a good answer."

Will looked at him quizzically and Jack replied, "Run along now, Will. No reason to just be standing there in the doorway when there's plenty of other things I'm _sure _you'd _rather _be doing." Jack stared at his son knowingly as he backed out of the room and dashed for the stairs.

Will stopped in front of Jane's room and knocked softly. Inside, Jane put down her book and got up from her chair, heading to the door. She opened it and a smile spread across her face.

"Will!"

"Hi, Jane."

He stepped inside and turned to her and quickly said, "My father knows, Jane."

"Knows? Knows what?"

"He knows we've been seeing each other."

"How on earth does he know? How do _you _know he knows?"

"Because I know my father. He's been dropping hints like flies. I can't believe I didn't see it before." He started pacing the room, "He's known since that breakfast after the first night. I wasn't careful enough. I didn't hide it well enough. Now he knows. Oh, this is bad…"

"Will! Stop pacing! You're going to run through my rug!"

He stopped, "Sorry, Jane…"

"Okay, we talked about this happening, remember? We decided it wasn't _such _a bad thing if he knew. Bad if my parents knew, but he wouldn't tell them would he?"

"I'll bet he would. Your father is one of his best friends! If he _has _any friends, I suppose. He'll start dropping hints to them next."

"Okay, well…maybe it won't be so bad…"

Will rolled his eyes and said, "Let's not think about that right now anyway. I asked him when we were leaving. He wouldn't tell me."

"So it's going to come as a surprise, I suppose?"

"Us leaving? Yes. Knowing him, he'll wake me up half past three and say, 'We're leaving, Will. Get your coat.' And then we'll be gone. My father isn't very good at saying goodbye, so he typically avoids it at all costs."

"Okay, well…promise me you won't leave without saying goodbye?"

"How can I make that promise? I don't know when I'll be leaving."

"You could…say goodbye to be every night before bed, just in case. Or…I'll leave the door unlocked and you can come barging in here. I don't care if you wake me up. As long as I can say goodbye."

"We'll figure something out."

"We'll have to."

That night at dinner, Jane sat next to Will. Both of them were trying to conceal their love for one another, which was proving more difficult than they had thought. Jack cleared his throat from across the table and said, "Will, Jane, you seem to have taken a…liking…to one another." Jane started coughing on the piece of meat she was chewing, and Will hit her hard on the back until she could breathe correctly again and swallow. She mumbled, "Sorry…" Jack still stared at the two as he said, "You seem to have become rather…fast friends…" Will replied quickly and coolly, "Is that a problem, father?"

"Well, not with me…but I wonder how Elizabeth and Will feel about their daughter gallivanting off with a _pirate_."

Jane interrupted, "I'm _not _'gallivanting' off with a pirate! Will and I are just friends. Mother, father, that's not a problem, is it?"

Elizabeth answered, "I really don't see why not. I mean, I ran off with a…" she met William's eyes, "pirate when I was a little older than Jane."

William agreed, "And it's not like they're _seeing _each other or anything. There's nothing wrong with their friendship."

Will and Jane exchanged glances quickly at this last remark. They weren't worried about Jane's parents picking up on their strange behavior, and Jack already knew. There wasn't any point in trying to hide it from him anymore. Jane replied quickly, "Or course not, Father. Will and I are strictly friends." She turned to look at Jack and said, "Have you any idea on when you and Will shall be leaving?" Jack finished chewing and said, "I've got some ideas, yeah." William spoke up, "Oh, really? When, Jack?"

"Well, I was thinking that we'd be leaving kind of soon."

Elizabeth replied, "Oh, but why? We love having you here, Jack. We've missed you so much over these past few years. And Jane and Will seem to be good friends. Why spoil such a good friendship?"

"Elizabeth, that is so kind of you, darling. But I really couldn't impose on you any longer."

Will said, "You're not imposing at all! Jack, you're not leaving anytime soon. Not until we've grown tired of you." He smiled and Jack looked from Elizabeth to Will and then his face hardened as he looked at Jane. _She's ruining all of my plans, that little girl. I don't _care _if her and my son are carrying on some sordid love affair…she's messing with my plans! _

**

* * *

A/N—**

**Oh, sorry it's so short! I wanted to give you something more to go on before I leave for two and a half weeks! I'll give you more when I get back! I love you guys! Please review!**

**Love, **

**DC**


	4. Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…though it might be nice to actually own the movies…I'd be so rich…**

**A lot of you really thought that Jack's ending thoughts were some sort of cliffhanger. The thing about his plans. It's not really "plans" per say. See, what I planned is—you know what? It'll be in this chapter, so just go read.**

**I wanted to point out that this story doesn't really have much Will/Elizabeth stuff in it. I'm sorry for that, I just don't know what to write for them. If I get some inspiration for it, I'll put some for you Will/Elizabeth fans out there. I ain't promising anything, though.**

**The Daughter And The Son**

**Chapter 4**

**Sneaking Out**

That night Jack paced around his room. _The only reason Will and Elizabeth are being so nice is because my idiotic son and their daughter are "playing nice". Bloody Hell! As long as I'm here and with no actual plans on when we're leaving, I have to be good. That doesn't work for me. I mean, since when did you hear of Jack Sparrow keeping a low profile, hm? I have to get Will out of here as soon as possible. But how? _

Will was in Jane's room, as it was farthest from Jack's room, talking to Jane about dinner. He was pacing again, apparently a trait he picked up from his father. He said to her, "I fear my father will be taking us away soon."

"What makes you say that, Will?"

"Because he was hinting at it all through dinner! I honestly don't see how you and your parents can be so _blind_. He makes it so painfully _obvious._"

"I saw him drop hints, but why would he just go and _leave_? My parents insisted that you both stay."

"I really doubt he's going to stick to that." He stopped pacing and stared into Jane's eyes, "I don't want to leave you now…not after what we've done to get this far…"

"I don't want you to leave, either."

"We have to keep my father from making me leave for as long as possible."

Jane nodded and he kissed her quickly before retreating to his room quietly.

Will and Elizabeth were sitting up in their bed, reading. Suddenly Elizabeth asked, "Will? You _do _believe they're just friends…right?"

Will put his book down and looked at her as he said, "Who? Jane and Will? Of course I think they're just friends. Jane told us so. She hasn't ever lied to us before."

Elizabeth corrected him, "We've never _caught_ her lying to us before."

"Still."

"Still nothing, Will! What if she _is _seeing Will Sparrow?"

"Are you implying that this would be a bad thing, Elizabeth?"

"Well, it wouldn't be good if our 15-year-old daughter ran off with a pirate, now would it?"

"Are you already forgetting what you said at dinner? You ran away with pirates when you were a little older than Jane."

"I was kind of kidnapped and then I went to save you…so I don't think that qualifies as 'running away with pirates'."

"Elizabeth, I trust Jane. I don't know why you can't."

"It's not her that I don't trust. It's _him _I don't trust."

"You know, it's supposed to be the _father's _job to not trust the boys, not the mother's."

"Well you're not worrying, so I figure I better worry for the both of us."

Will sat up more and turned towards her, "Do you really think they'd do anything in our house?" Elizabeth thought it over for a moment and then shook her head and said, "I don't think so. I mean, I hope not…I would hope we raised her better than that." Will nodded and leaned forward, kissing Elizabeth passionately. He broke off and she said, "What was that for?"

"I felt spontaneous."

She smiled and said, "Do you still?"

He nodded and she said, "Good. Me, too!" She smiled wider and leaned forward to kiss him again.

Jack looked at the clock on the wall in his room. _Two in the morning…perfect._ He jumped up and opened his door as quietly as possible. He stuck his head out the door and looked to his left, and then to his right. Seeing no one, he stepped out into the hall. When he reached Will's door, he turned the knob slowly, pushing the door gently. _Squeeeeeeak! _Jack jumped back into the shadows of the hallway and stared at the door, scared, _Of all the doors, _this _one had to be loud. _He listened closely, waiting for someone to come barging out into the hallway, wondering what was happening.

Hearing no one, he stepped back up to the door and pushed quickly. To his luck, the door didn't make much noise. He slipped inside and let his eyes adjust to the complete darkness. He could faintly see the outline of Will's bed, and the sleeping Will tucked beneath the covers. He tiptoed over to him and tapped him. Most people, when you wake them like this, wake up so suddenly, they get kind of frightened. Will was not like most people. He'd grown accustomed to his father waking him like this late at night.

Will opened his eyes slowly and said, "What?"

"Time to go, William!" Jack whispered back.

Will sat up and said, not bothering to whisper, "Why? You heard Mr. and Mrs. Turner. We'll welcome here!"

"I said it's time to go, William."

"And I asked why."

"You know better than to question me, boy! Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? No."

Will nodded his head furiously, getting up out of the bed, and replied, "Oh yes you have!"

"When?"

"You say we're going to stay in one place for awhile and then that very night you drag me off! I'm sick of it! I've never been able to trust you to keep your promises."

"What makes you want to stay here so badly?"

"I'm happy here and I'm not ready to go."

"Why are you so happy?"

"If you tell me why you want to leave so badly, then I'll tell you why I want to stay."

"Will, we don't have time for this."

"Well too bad!"

"Come _on, _Will!"

"Every time you tell me it's time to leave, and I always go willingly, without a fight. Don't you care _at all _why this time is different? Don't you care about me, even a little? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I want you to be happy. That's why I want you to come here so I won't have to slap you and make you unhappy."

"I've never protested before…well, I'm protesting now! I won't leave."

Jack rolled his eyes and groaned. He said softly to Will, "If I let you say goodbye to her, will you come with me?"

Will stared at his father, at a loss for words. Jack answered the question for himself, "I'll take that as a yes. Go, go on." Will walked past Jack and down the hall to Jane's room. He knocked softly and then opened the door, stepping into the darkness.

He made it to her bed and stood by her for a moment, taking in her looks for was the last time. He could just barely see her face in the darkness. Will felt like crying, but he wasn't about to do that. _Stay together, Will. _Stay together_! Don't break down. You're a pirate, not a five year-old! _He knelt down beside her and whispered, "Jane…Jane…" He stroked her cheek softly until her eyes came open slowly.

"Will?"

"Jane…"

"What's going on?" She sat up quickly and her eyes showed her concern.

"My father's making me leave."

"Right now? This early?"

Will nodded.

"But…why?"

"Because he doesn't want to be a good boy, that's why."

"Don't go with him!"

"Jane, have I not already explained that I must?"

"Will, what's more important? Me or him?"

"You. But I can't just let my father go. I'm the only thing that keeps him from killing people! Jane, I tried getting him to let me stay, but he won't hear of it."

"Will!" She got up out of the bed, tears streaming down her face, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Let me come with you."

"What?"

"I want to come with you."

"My father will never allow it."

She looked down at her bare feet and let the tears make rivers down her cheeks. Will put his finger under her chin and lifted it. He stared into her eyes and said, "I'll return as soon as I can. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her. She responded, "I can't imagine being here without you…"

"You were here without me for 15 years before I came into the picture."

"Yeah, but now that I know this love exists, I can't think about it not being there."

He kissed her again.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too, Will."

He kissed her one last time and then turned and left the room, fighting the tears battling to spill over onto his cheeks. He reached the hallway and saw his father waiting for him. He shot him a dirty look as he beckoned him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Will looked up the stairs and wished he could be up there, with Jane. Jack closed the door behind them and they set off down the road towards the ocean.

Neither of them noticed one teenage girl following them.

**

* * *

A/N- Sorry it's kind of short. I wanted to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger. I'll write more soon! I promise!**

**Love, **

**DC**


End file.
